


Window of Opportunity Deleted Scene

by FanofmanyDOMS



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Smut, Window of Opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofmanyDOMS/pseuds/FanofmanyDOMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In Season 4, Episode 6: Window of Opportunity, Jack and Teal'c are stuck in an 8 hour time loop. They struggle for days to translate the ancient's computer on P4X-639 in order to break the loop until Jack can't take it anymore and decides to 'take a loop off'. It's then that they realize they can do whatever they want without consequences. Sam/Jack PWP Oneshot Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window of Opportunity Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> First off i don't own a damn thing so please don't sue me. 
> 
> I was looking through stargate fics and for the life of me couldn't find a fic that used this obvious episode to toss in some smut, so I made it! 
> 
> Special thanks to Elihue for being a great beta. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Anyway I'm sorry, but that just happens to be the way I feel about it… What do you think?" 

Daniel waited for the Colonel's answer, wide-eyed and anxious as usual. O'neill smirked. "You know what Daniel, I really just don't give a damn one way or another. Carter! What's the status on our next mission?" He barked. 

"Ah..." Carter stalled as she fumbled with her watch, "Briefing at 0900, that's...35 mins from now?" frowning at the Colonel's abrupt change in mood. 

The Colonel stood and pivoted, "Carter! With me!" 

"But Colonel, what about my breakfa-" 

"Now Carter!" Jack barked through a smile as he strode quickly out of the mess. This was his twentieth, thirtieth- ah hell, he lost count too many loops ago- but this last loop, he took advantage of this little window of his to resign and plant a wonderfully satisfying kiss on Sam. No one seemed the wiser. The only problem was that drafting that damn letter of resignation took almost the whole loop, and he’d be damned if he made that mistake again. 

"Sir! Where are we going?" Carter shouted after Jack as she jogged to catch up with him. A frown settled on her face as she pondered the Colonel’s abrupt change in mood. He was acting really strangely this morning. Her confusion only grew when she realized they were heading towards the VIP room. 

"I need to discuss this mission you want to send us on. Privately, if that's alright with you, Major." Jack replied sarcastically sweet when she caught up. They rounded the corner to their destination, and Jack held the door for her. Sam stepped through questioningly. "Well sir, the data sg15 brought back from P4X-639 may present a unique opportunity to study the nuclear reactions of a star." 

"Yeah, yeah" mocked the Colonel as he broke a key off in the door and locked it from the inside. "You wanna go to this planet and set up a remote observation system to record the coronal mass emissions during the geomagnetic storm brewing in the nearby star." 

The Major took a step back, shocked at Jack's level of understanding of the situation. He just used two complicated scientific terms in a sentence correctly. It was safe to say he had her attention. However, in the back of her mind survival instincts did not miss the fact that the Colonel just locked them in. "Colonel, how did you... what are you doing? Open the door, please." She said cautiously as she took a defensive stance, keeping her eyes on him warily. She surveyed the room and debated whether the sofa and coffee table to her right or the bed to her left would be the better avenue of escape to the door. 

"Calm down, Carter. I know all of this because the extra ionization from the geomagnetic storm powers a computer built by the ancients. The computer uses the subspace field generated by the 'Gate to create a time loop, which I have been stuck in for god knows how long." Sam just gaped at Jack. "Normally I'd be telling this to everybody with Teal'c during the mission brief, but if I have to get poked and prodded by ole' Doc Frasier one more time, I may just poke back with my field knife." 

Carter just stared at him for a while before she answered. Her brain needed time to register the fact that her commanding officer just made scientific sense. "So what are we doing in here? Shouldn't we be trying to break the loop?" She asked. 

Jack smirked in response, "Well Sam, we are here because I can't spend another loop working on that damned translation without taking this little consequence-free opportunity to tell you that I am in love with you." 

"Sir!" Sam objected. "Fraternization regulations clearly state-" 

"Screw the frat regs! I love you. And if the response I got when I kissed you in the last loop was any indication, I'm pretty sure you feel the same way." Jack took a step forward with his hands clasped behind his back, feeling quite pleased with himself. When he first entered the VIP room, he thought about putting her up against the wall and fucking her senseless- no explanation at all-but the stupefied look on her face now was totally worth the wait. 

Carter stood in shock before her C.O. once again. She could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. When she saw Jack comfort the Samantha Carter from the other reality, she could not understand the pang of jealousy she felt. But when she got trapped behind the force field on the goa'uld ship and Jack would not leave, she realized her true feelings for him. Since then, working alongside him day in and day out was really starting to take a toll on her self-restraint. 

Every time they bedded down next to each other on overnight missions, she had to imagine she was bedding down with an Unas just to keep her libido in check. But here, locked in with him, she could feel her desire growing. The prickle she previously thought was survival instincts now seemed to be morphing into an even more primal urge in her subconscious. While her brain processed all this new information and the emotions that flooded her system as a result, she had been looking away, off into space. When she looked up, Jack had moved in close enough to her that she could feel the warmth of his body. "You kissed me?" She asked as her confusion transformed into a smile. 

Jack leaned in close to her and, without touching her, he whispered in her ear, "Would you like me to do it again?" He felt her shiver through the space between them and he swore he could smell her arousal. Sam, however, felt as if the huskiness in his voice reverberated through her bones right into her nether region. She gulped and licked her lips, suddenly parched, as if every ounce of liquid in her body was pooling in her panties. 

Sam slowly pulled away from Jack and locked eyes with him. Her skin felt electrified and her heart raced in the seconds of silence as both held their breath. Jack felt the air cross his lips before he heard her say yes. When their lips connected, they threw their arms around one another. Sam's ended up wrapped around his shoulders from underneath while her hands explored his course silvered hair. Jack cupped the back of her neck in his palm with his fingers embedded in her soft hair while his other hand splayed on her lower back, holding her body flush with his. 

She gasped when his hand began to slide down to cup her ass through her BDUs, and Jack took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue between her lips and explored her mouth. She tasted sweet and her mouth was warm and inviting. He met her tongue and at first they flicked them against each other before gliding and twirling them across one another like dancers in a ballet. Meanwhile, Sam's breasts were pressed tightly to Jack's chest as she arched her body into him. 

When the kiss broke, they were both panting heavily with racing hearts and full, glistening lips. It was Sam that regained enough breath to resume the kiss, but Jack was the one that walked them both to the bed. When the backs of Sam's knees hit the edge of the bed, Jack lifted her up before tossing her onto the bed, climbing on after her as she bounced. Jack kneeled over her, knees straddling her hips. He pinned her wrists to the bed above her head and leaned in to kiss her beautifully plump lips once again. 

Sam felt like a live wire, electricity arcing every time he touched her. She marveled at how good kissing him felt and relished the feeling of being able to finally touch her C.O. like she'd wanted to for so long now. As they resumed kissing on the bed, she lifted her pelvis to meet his and felt his hard dick through the layers of cotton. She ground into it and felt him moan into her mouth. 

Jack was so turned on when Sam ground her self on his dick that he forgot where they were and let out a loud moan that could probably be heard down the hall. He broke off the kiss to gaze at the beautiful blonde woman underneath him. He relaxed the grip he had on her wrists and slowly dragged his fingertips down her arms to her chest where he cupped her breasts and massaged them in a circular motion. Sam arched into his hands and ground her pelvis into his again. When his hips jerked forward involuntarily, she let out a low moan of her own. 

The Colonel reached for the neck of her T-shirt and ripped it open, revealing a black strapless bra holding her perfect breasts in place. She propped herself on her elbows so Jack could undo her bra and remove what was left of her shirt. As the shirt reached the end of her wrists, Jack surprised her by using it to tie them together and loop them around one of the bed posts. 

She could have gotten free if she'd wanted to, instead she grinned and used the shirt as leverage to grind her hot pussy into his dick even harder. Jack ground back as he replaced his hands on her breasts and tweaked her nipples. She bit her bottom lip and squeaked at the sensation. Jack then lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. First he sucked, then he held her in place gently with his lips and teeth while his tongue circled and flicked the point of her nipple. She moaned and he released her nipple with a pop before doing the same to the other. When he finished he massaged her breasts in circles again before sliding down the bed to get at her pants. He removed her pants and shoes quickly and when he was done, she lay tied to the bed, he looked down at her from where he stood at the foot of the bed, admiring her naked form. 

"You're so beautiful Samantha," he breathed out. 

"Well, are you gonna fuck me or just stand there and stare?" She accused through panting breaths and a wicked smile. Jack's eyes went wide at her foul language; he had never heard anything so sexy in all his life. He practically ripped his own clothes off as he undressed. He crawled back into bed and tossed her legs over his shoulders. He would fuck her, but not until he tasted her pussy. He loved to eat pussy. He opened the folds of her labia and licked circles over her clit before moving down to slide his tongue inside of her. She gasped and moaned as she pulled at her bonds, thrusting her pelvis into his face. He pushed his tongue in and out of her multiple times, angling up with every exit. She writhed on the bed, and he had to keep one hand on her hips to keep her still. He replaced his tongue with two fingers as he massaged her clit with his tongue. He alternated flicking and sucking on her clit until she was bucking wildly into his face. He felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on his fingers as her thighs squeezed his head and she screamed her orgasm. When she released him he sat up, licked his fingers clean and wiped his chin with the back of his arm. He crawled further up the bed and growled in her ear "I've been dying to tongue fuck you to climax since we met and you said that thing about your reproductive organs being on the inside." 

She turned her head, panting, and smiled before kissing him. Jack reached up and helped untie her from the T-shirt. Once she was free, her hands immediately wrapped around his back as she flipped him over so that she was straddling him. She ground her hot wet pussy on his cock as she leaned close to him. She whispered into his ear, "I've been wanting to ride your cock since we escaped Antarctica." He opened his mouth to retort but Sam took the advantage to initiate a deep passionate kiss as she pivoted her pelvis, catching his cock in her labia and maneuvering it into place at her entrance. She teased him by gyrating on the tip of his cock, not allowing him to thrust in. Sam enjoyed the whimpering and panting sounds she coaxed out of her big strong C.O. 

The Colonel was going crazy. He could feel her heat on the tip of his dick, but she wouldn't stay still for him. After over three years of waiting, he would not come so close to be denied. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and arched his back, thrusting his pelvis up fast and impaling her with his cock as he growled "mine." 

Sam yelped with surprise. His cock was larger than she expected and the head was thick and flared out so when it entered her, it stretched her considerably. But when their hips hit the bed together she moaned as his dick buried deeper into her. Rotating her hips she ground on top of his cock. Jack let out a deep moan and bucked his hips up again. Sam got the idea and started moving up and down on his cock. The walls of her pussy clenched around his cock with every upward movement and she ground his head every time it was buried deep inside her. 

Jack thrust his hips to meet her each time she came down on his cock. Her heat wrapped around his cock felt more amazing than he had ever even imagined. The slickness of her arousal surrounded his cock in warmth and passion. And her clenching was massaging his cock just right. 

They moved together, Jack pumping into Sam and Sam bouncing up and down on his cock. Every time his head hit the back wall of her sheath, she got a surge of pleasure that fed a heat building in her. Her breathing became erratic. Her movements jerky. " I..... I'm gonna cum", she breathed out. Jack moaned, "Oooh me too, cum with me" Jack thrusted deeper and ground his cock into her. "Cum with me Major, that's an order!" Jack bit out as the tip of his dick hit the back of her sheath. Sam let out a loud moan as the heat in her belly released and waves of pleasure radiated from her groin. As she climaxed, she clamped down on his dick and felt his cock jerk his release. Jack grunted and pumped a few more times before collapsing back on the bed. 

Sam sat on top of the Colonel a little longer, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her. She felt him soften and begin to slip out. She sighed and laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Their breathing became more controlled and their heart rates slowed as they drifted off to sleep together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack and Sam woke with a start to a banging on the door. 

"Jaaacckk? Saaamm? Yoooohhhooo? Anyone home?" Daniel called from the other side of the door. 

It had been nearly an hour since they were scheduled for the briefing. He had suspected something strange in Jack's behavior at breakfast, but when he mentioned it to Teal'c just before the briefing started, Teal'c rose with a faint smile and said "Do not worry, Daniel Jackson. I believe the Colonel and the Major are debriefing without us about another important matter. We should find a way to postpone this briefing and find them ourselves." 

Together Teal'c and Daniel had searched the whole base and come up empty. He found it interesting that after checking the lab and Jack's office, Teal'c insisted they stay away from private locations like the VIP rooms and interrogation rooms. However, now that they’d searched everywhere else, they had no options left.

When they got to the door of the VIP room Daniel was concerned. It seemed that someone had broken a key off in the lock. But after seeing Teal'c's obviously amused- or at least as amused as Daniel had ever seen Teal'c -expression, he listened quietly for signs of anyone being trapped in the room. With his ear inches from the door it was hard to miss the labored breathing; he quickly figured out what was going on and giggled. Daniel was about to ask Teal'c what he thought they should do when a loud moan erupted from the other side of the door. They decided to come back in 20 minutes but that was 20 minutes ago. Now it was just getting ridiculous. 

"Come on guys! We postponed the meeting, but General Hammond is on our asses to start the briefing now!" Daniel said through the door. He waited and pressed his ear to the door. Through the metal he could hear the rustle of fabric, Major Carter giggling, and he swore he heard the Colonel cursing his BDU's. Daniel stepped away from the door just in time before the door cracked open and O'neill poked his head out of the door. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" 

O'neill's hair was sticking up in odd places and his lips were still a bit swollen. Daniel frowned. "We need to get to that briefing about P4X-639. It's been an hour since we were supposed to be there the first time." 

"Ah.... Yeah.... About that, is there any way we could postpone that to tomorrow?" O'neill faked a cough. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Teal'c, I'm taking this loop off. You should enjoy yourself too." 

Teal'c nodded knowingly, and Daniel looked confusedly between the two of them. O'neill disappeared back into the room. "What was that about a loop?" Daniel questioned. 

Teal'c walked away and Daniel chased after him. 

Back in the room, O'neill smiled as he walked back to the bed. "They're gone now" 

"Will they be back?" Sam asked. 

"God I hope not." was the Colonel's reply. 

"Then, what oh what will we do with the rest of this day?" Sam asked with a smile. 

Jack sat next to her on the bed and planted a quick kiss on her beautiful lips. "Round two?" 

 

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Anyone else think this room is too warm?! (Alright done being corny) 
> 
> so was it good for you? (Seriously I'll stop now) 
> 
> This is my first fic so please read&review.


End file.
